kotfandomcom-20200223-history
Athiemo Savio
Athiemo Savio commonly known as Prituar. He was a Scarlet Priest until he quit after a disastrous expedition to Northrend. He joined Death-Cult in search of a company. After a few years he was one of the legendary swordsman which defeat the Lich King at Icecrown citadel. After that he vanished appearing only once to aid the search of Ronith Knucklehead. He -in secret- took the helm himself after a fight with Lich King. Thus being the new Lich King. He is blocking Ner'zhul out but soon he will not be able to. Early Life. His past is not even known to him. All that is known is he was 12 when his father joined Scarlet Crusade. He was training to be an assasin for the crown but it was ruined for him. Scarlet Crusade In the Scarlet Crusade he was planned to be a Paladin but he refused being a priest. He founded the most peaceful way in the Crusade. He trained for years. Theramas Time as an exiled New Lich King Personalities Shadows Priest personality ; Non-existant anymore. Suspicious but still helpful. Cultist. Has a very good memory. Can understand and enter human minds. Holy priest personality ; Calm and helpful. Most weak personality. Religious. Weakest personality. Paladin personality ; Also known as The Ashbringer Personality. He is pretty much like the Priest but is more religious. Warlock personality ; Just the reverse of Priest personality. Second weakest personality there is. Death Knight personality ; Is the personality he gained after he was killed and made a DeathKnight by the scourge. It's his most powerful personality. It is in this form that he is at this most powerful. It doesn't usually come out though. You can notice this by the blue glow in his eyes. In this form he is a good tactician and a good leader. In this form he hates Theramas and all those people who was once in it. He can only go rage in this form. =Quotes= -''Kill me again you dare scum. We shall meet again either way.'' - To Baron Rivendare -''Warlocks..so very stupid.'' to Blazze at Theramore. -''Y'know what? Let's pull our pants down and we can kill the Scourge. Or better yet they will die from laughing.'' - To Ronith when arrived at Dragonblight. -''That curse? I have avoided it once why not again.'' to Paramyre just before she inflicted him with the curse. -''I'm not an animal...You will NOT put me in a cage!'' to Winters and Blazze. -''Mechnical squirrels? What next? Mechnical Worgens?!'' - to Tonker. -''I will not risk my people just because there is a crazy prince on the loose ok? You are their leader, you WILL decide.'' -To Ronith when deciding battle plans. -''The sword will decide who it will be wielded by. Not me. Not you. Not Arthas. Not anybody.'' - To Ronith when deciding battle plans. -''Northrend is a beautiful place...If you know where to look.'' - To Winters. -''What you see before you is a weary man Guang. I saved these people...my people yet i was exiled for it. I came back and helped only to be exiled. I'm tired Guang. I'm beaten.'' To Guang in Theramore after many years. Category:Characters